Mourir est un manque de savoir vivre
by Jylle
Summary: Ma vie n'en est pas une. Elle est juste ma vie. Faite de meurtres, de missions, et d'ordres. Peuplée de ces hommes que l'on nomme les Turks. Moi, je suis leur femme. Eux, ils sont mes hommes. Commandés par un autre, futur président de notre compagnie. Et que cet homme aille au diable.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je publie une de mes nouvelles lubie sur ce site. **

**Je précise certaines petits choses: cette fic parle avant tout des Turks et de leur vie au sein du bâtiment Shinra. Il n'y aura pas d'allusions aux autres personnages de Final Fantasy 7. En voilà le prologue, qui est en fait la fin de la fic. Ce n'est pas une fic triste, bien au contraire, elle reste débordante d'humour. Ensuite, elle ne sera pas rédigée au présent, comme ce prologue. Le prologue est juste au présent parce qu'il se passe...ben maintenant x). **

**Bref, voilà voilà ! je fais des gros poutous à tous ceux qui passeront ici, et implore les lecteurs de me donner leurs avis :)**

**Bizouilles**

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

- Mlle...

Je décroise mes jambes que j'ai inlassablement croisé tout au long de cette attente interminable. Me levant sans même attendre la fin de la phrase de l'homme venant de sortir du bureau, je m'approche de la porte qu'il tient encore. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il s'échine à prononcer mon nom, de toute façon, je suis seule dans sa fichue salle d'attente.

- Bonjour, Mlle, me dit il alors que je franchis la porte de son bureau.

Je hoche la tête en souriant alors qu'il m'emboîte le pas. Lâchant un soupir sans même chercher à le cacher, je m'affale sur une des deux chaises installées devant une large table. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Ni l'odeur trop clinique, ni les fauteuils trop peu confortables, ni cet air presque tordant que mon vis à vis se donne en s'installant en face de moi. Un espèce de zouave à lunette, impeccablement rasé, au nez plus large que long.

- Je vais vous demander de vous allonger plutôt ici.

Je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur, moyennement convaincue. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que je n'ai aucune envie de coopérer, mais il va très vite le sentir. Mollement, je me relève en prenant soin d'enlever ma veste pour la laisser sur le dossier, et me laisse retomber sur l'espèce de chaise longue en cuir qu'il me désigne en souriant comme un bienheureux. Et il espère que je ne vais pas m'endormir. Affligeant.

Je croise mes mains contre mon ventre en roulant des yeux désabusés vers la chaise qu'il entreprend de traîner jusqu'à moi. S'installant du mieux qu'il peut à mon chevet, il me jauge un instant avant de s'emparer de mon dossier.

- Alors, dites moi, pourquoi êtes vous là ?me demande enfin le psychologue en réajustant ses lunettes.

Un instant, je me demande comment elles font pour tenir sur son si gros nez, avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne me ramène à une réalité autrement plus ennuyeuse.

- A cause de mon patron, je soupire sans grande conviction.

Tout cela m'ennuie déjà, et je hausse les sourcils en l'attente d'une quelconque réponse. Sans rire, je crois que c'est la pire idée de l'année que de m'envoyer perdre mon temps dans le cabinet d'un psy.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez des problèmes avec votre patron ?s'interroge le médecin en haussant un sourcil.

Je crois que je vais le frapper. S'il n'y met pas du sien, je suis sûre de ne pas être sortie dans une heure. Pourtant, il est bien rare que je me sente énervée. Au bureau, c'est au contraire moi qui tempère les conflits. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire de fou ne me face péter les plombs, comme ils se plaisent à dire.

- Non, c'est mon patron qui a voulu que je vienne ici, je marmonne en décroisant mes doigts.

J'ai pourtant tenté des heures durant de m'entretenir avec lui sur cette idée saugrenue qu'il avait eu. Mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par une galipette bien sentie sur son bureau. C'est plus un quinée qu'il aurait dû m'envoyer voir.

- Pour quel raison ?me questionne le psy en croisant à son tour ses doigts autour de son genou.

Un instant, je reste pensive. En fait, ce n'est même pas que de sa faute à lui. Ils s'y étaient tous mis, au bureau, un moment. Ils ne cessaient de répéter que je devais vider mon sac. Que je devenais invivable avec tout ça. Que la vie de couple me pose quelque problème. A mes yeux, ce n'est pas moi le problème. C'est l'homme avec qui je suis qui en est un. Et qui m'en pose plus d'un. Enfin.

- Mes collègues et mon patron me disent assez stressée depuis quelques temps, j'explique. Alors ils veulent que je me vide un peu la tête.

En m'envoyant ici.

- En me forçant à venir ici, je grogne voix basse, alors que le psy fronce les sourcils.

Lentement, il décale sa chaise vers son large bureau, attrapant un stylo et une feuille. La ride soucieuse qui lui barre le front lui donne un air assez peu crédible, en fait. J'ai l'impression de voir un papi lire sa liste de course. Il ne manque plus que la robe de chambre à rayure et les chaussons. Cette pensée me déride un petit peu malgré moi, alors que j'imagine mon psy avec une pipe et un journal au coin du feu.

- Je vais vous faire passer un petit test, juste pour mieux vous comprendre, m'explique ce dernier en revenant à mon niveau. Je vais vous dire un mot, et vous allez m'en donner un autre, le premier qui vous passe par la tête.

Autant dire que je trouve ce test d'une stupidité sans borne. Mais bon, allons y. Lentement, je vois le psy se pincer l'arrête du nez en inspirant profondément. Et là, il ressemble à un vrai poisson. Peut être tentait il de se concentrer, mais il a eu l'effet inverse sur moi. Je me mord carrément la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Finalement, cet homme commence à me plaire.

- Obligation ?commence mon vis à vis.

- Rapport !je m'exclame sans hésiter.

- Amour ?enchaîne le psy.

- Bureau, j'ose.

Ce qui me vaut un regard assez surpris. Naturellement, je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il comprenne, mais pour le coup, c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu. En même temps, s'il savait tout ce que l'on peut faire sur un bureau. Je me sens rougir rien que d'y penser.

- Plante ?finit par soupirer le psy.

- Pénible, je grogne.

- Robe ?

Je me sens ouvrir grands les yeux, alors que je répond presque par un glapissement angoissé :

- Patron.

Pour le coup, j'ai réellement parlé avant de penser. Et mon psychologue me regarde avec des yeux plus ronds que ronds, ses lunettes glissant petit à petit sur son gros nez.

- Que...Comment ça, patron, pour des robes ?!il hoquette en secouant la tête.

Il est clair que lorsque l'on n'a pas vécu avec moi ces dernières semaines on a du mal à comprendre.

- Et bien, quand il m'obligeait à l'accompagner pour lui servir de garde du corps au milieu du gratin dans ses soirées mondaines à la con, il me demandait systématiquement de porter des robes !je m'énerve en y repensant.

Et le pire, c'est que la dernière robe en date n'était même pas si affreuse que ça. C'est surtout une question de fierté. Une femme comme moi, ça ne porte pas de robe.

Le psy semble un peu perdu. Et moi, finalement, je commence presque à m'amuser. Il se mure dans un certain silence durant plusieurs minutes, et pendant ce temps, je laisse pendre mes bras sur les côtés de la chaise longue. J'ai l'impression d'être en vacance. Il manque juste le soleil.

Je reporte mon attention sur le psychologue, qui semble plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la vie ?me demande-t-il enfin en se ressaisissant.

- Je tue des gens, je répond tout naturellement. Mais seulement ceux qui dérangent.

Ce n'est peut être pas très gentil de ma part de sortir ça comme ça, mais après tout, je ne suis pas responsable de l'incidence de mes paroles sur cet homme. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ici. Alors que sa mâchoire se décroche lentement, je passe le temps en l'imaginant avec plusieurs coupes de cheveux. Cette astuce pour tuer le temps me vient de Reno. Il m'a avoué il y a peu qu'il m'imaginait frisée comme un mouton dès qu'il s'ennuyait. Donc, tout le temps.

A côté de moi, le psy se pince une fois de plus l'arrête du nez avant d'ôter ses lunettes.

- Bien, soupire-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil, en l'attente d'une phrase construite.

- Vous êtes là pour me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre vie ces dernières semaines, je pense, poursuit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon dossier. Alors racontez moi.

- Mais enfin je ne peux pas vous raconter ça comme ça !je m'exclame.

Je ne sais pas vraiment raconter, alors une histoire comme ça, c'est presque impossible.

- Racontez moi ça comme si vous l'écriviez, m'encourage alors le psy en tentant de sourire à nouveau.

Je soupire. Ce brave homme est assez courageux, je dois le reconnaître. Malgré le fait que je tue des gens, il veut bien m'entendre. Enfin, cela est sans doute dû à la paye monstrueuse que lui a fourni mon enfoiré de patron. Enfin.

- Bon, alors, tout a commencé dans un ascenseur, je me lance enfin, en ne cessant pas de fixer le plafond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclipse1995: Et oui, Elena va en voir de belles avant la fin. Et son dos aussi xD. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire pour ce pauvre psy...Moi je veux bien un cookie :3**

**Un petite review, ça n'est pas de refus ! **

**Ps: Je fais les réponses aux reviexs en début de chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Être moi, c'est être ça<p>

Lentement, je tournai la tête alors que j'appuyai sur la détente, les doigts presque tremblants. C'était pourtant une chose dont j'avais l'habitude, mais la manière dont me regardait ce pauvre homme me crevait le cœur. Lui, tout vêtu de aillons, sorti des taudis et traîner vers la mort sur un seul ordre de notre chef. Et comme toujours, j'ignorais la raison exact de ses crimes. Lorsque la détonation se fit, j'osai un regard vers sa dépouille qui s'écroulait doucement sur le goudron craquelé de la ruelle dans laquelle nous l'avions isolé. Son sang dégoulinait le long de sa tempe, brunissant alors qu'il rencontrait l'eau sale des égouts.

J'abaissai mon arme avant de la ranger, presque écoeurée. Et pourtant, j'étais habituée à ce genre de chose. A ma droite, Reno haussa un sourcil, les mains dans les poches. Lui et les autres ne cessaient de répéter que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place parmi les Turks, et qu'ils ne m'avaient accepté que parce que j'étais forte. Forte, mais pas pour autant dénuée de sensibilité.

- Et bien, on va être rentré pour le dîner, me lança alors un Reno toujours aussi joyeux.

Croisant les mains derrière son crâne, il se mit à siffloter en gagnant notre véhicule. Il pleuvait tellement que les gouttes martelait son part brise avec une telle force qu'elles auraient pu le briser. Et je sentais cette même force dégouliner dans le creux de mon coup, laissant friser mes cheveux au contact de l'humidité. Je détestais d'ailleurs qu'ils gonflent de la sorte. Pourquoi le boss nous faisaient ils sortir avec de si fortes averses ?

- C'est ça, grognai-je en emboîtant le pas au rouquin. Je vais surtout rédiger le rapport jusqu'à pas d'heure pendant que tu seras entrain de t'envoyer en l'air !

Reno tourna vers moi un regard moyennement innocent, semblant presque étonné de mon accusation.

- Alors, je vais être rentré pour le dîner, se moqua-t-il en prenant le volant.

Je secouai la tête. Il était agréable de travailler avec Reno. Sincèrement. Il s'avérait drôle, moqueur, réconfortant, bon équipier. Mais pour ce qui était des rapports, j'aurais pu tomber mieux. Il ne les faisait jamais. C'était toujours à moi de terminer le boulot. Et lorsque la journée, il était contraint de rester au bureau, il me regardait depuis le sien, juste en face du mien, les deux pieds sur sa table et un café dans la main. Alors que je m'acharnais à tout faire pour boucler la pile de dossier posée là le matin même.

Je me sentis poussée en arrière alors que le rouquin démarrait violemment. Il nous tira en quelques coups de pédales des méandres des taudis, avant de prendre la route du bâtiment Shinra. Au début, j'avais eu peur de prendre la route avec cet homme. En même temps, n'importe quelle personne censée n'en serait pas rassurée. Il conduisait clairement comme un dingue, et largement au dessus de la vitesse réglementaire. Mais bon, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors maintenant, cela me passait un peu au dessus des cheveux. Cheveux que l'énorme averse que nous nous étions pris sur la tronche avaient rendu immondes. Soupirant, j'attrapai un minuscule peigne dans la poche de ma veste, avant d'entreprendre la lourde tâche qu'est discipliner ma chevelure folle. Sans résultat, vu que Reno explosa de rire au bout de quelques minutes lorsque le peigne resta coincé dedans. Sans rire, comme faisaient mes cheveux si courts, si droits, pour se changer en jungle dès l'instant ou l'orage gronde ?

- J'ai compris, j'abandonne, maugréai-je alors que nous gagnions le garage de notre bâtiment.

Reno hocha gravement la tête en se garant.

- Allez Eli, à demain, me dit il en m'ébouriffant plus encore les cheveux.

Je restai interdite devant cet acte de vandalisme envers mes cheveux, avant de soupirer de plus belle en sortant de la voiture. Pour voir son conducteur repartir immédiatement, sans doute pressé de traîner les bras en quête d'une fille à cajoler pour la nuit. Pendant que moi, j'allais rédiger notre rapport. Maudit soit cet homme et sa fainéantise sans borne.

Reprenant un air à peu près sérieux, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, étouffant au passage un bâillement. Je mourrais d'envie de rentrer chez moi, de m'enfoncer dans mes draps, de prendre un bain, de me servir un verre de Jack Daniel garnis de glaçons. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Tapotant du pied, j'attendis patiemment que l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes pour monter dedans. J'avais quarante deux étages à monter. Autant dire que cela allait être long. M'adossant une paroi, je tapai ma destination sur l'interface, avant de soupirer encore une fois. Tseng allait m'engueuler, de rester si tard au bureau. Et demain, il engueulerait Reno, de me laisser passer autant de temps devant NOTRE rapport.

Alors que je ruminais, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Surprise d'être aussi vite arriver, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'interface. Je n'étais pourtant pas au bon étage ! Fronçant les sourcils, je décroisai les bras en regardant par la porte, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne me pousse violemment en direction de la paroi opposée. Un instant sonnée, je relevai la tête pour tomber sur celle de...mon patron. En discussion visiblement endiablée avec une de ses nombreuses secrétaire. Il la tenait par la taille, la main allègrement fourrée sous son chemisier impeccable, et très certainement sous le reste, l'embrassant copieusement sans même se soucier de ma présence. J'en restais médusée, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Avant que je n'ai penser à me tirer de là. Je passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, en tentant de me tasser du mieux que je le pouvais contre cette paroi, alors que la grande blonde s'empressait d'enrouler mon boss d'une de ses longues jambes galbées.

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher lorsque la jeune femme poussa un gémissement. Je trépignais d'impatience d'arriver à mon étage. Voir mon patron s'envoyer ses secrétaires dans le même ascenseur que moi n'était pas ce que je préférais. Surtout qu'ils ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Lui continuait toujours plus d'embrasser la mâchoire de sa conquête, s'accordant une vue plongeant sur le décolleté largement dégagé sous ses yeux avides. Je crois que je vais haïr cet homme encore plus, maintenant. Il se permettait tout. Même ça. C'était un manque de manière qui me répugnait.

Je roulai des yeux en ne sachant vraiment plus où me mettre. J'en rougissais d'être témoin d'une telle scène. Mais qu'il s'envoie ses secrétaires, ce mufle ! Et pourquoi pas tout le personnel, tant qu'on y est ? Je crois que lui décocher un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille à cet instant précis m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Je n'aimais pas du tout la manière dont il se servait des femmes. Je sentais ma condition rabaissée à l'état d'objet par ce salopard. Comme si toutes les dames se laissaient prendre dans un ascenseur.

La tant attendue ouverture des portes finit par se faire au bout d'une interminable attente, plaquée contre une paroi. Sans perdre une seule seconde, je me ruai vers la sortie de ce cauchemar. Bousculant au passage notre cher patron, qui ouvrit de grands en s'apercevant de ma présence dans l'ascenseur. Sa conquête blonde Me lança un regard outré, auquel je répondis par un haussement de sourcils agacés. En plus, il fallait qu'elle ait les cheveux de la même couleur que les miens.

Je finis par leur tourner le dos, me mordant la lèvre de rage. Je détestais les manières de cet homme, et je rougissais de colère.

- Bonsoir Elena.

Cette voix suave résonnant dans mon dos me glaça le sang, alors qu'une boule de chaleur m'envahissait le ventre. Tournant la tête au ralenti, je croisai le regard enflammé de mon chef, les deux mains plaquées sur les hanches de sa secrétaire, un sourire angélique collé sur son visage si bien taillé.

Monsieur, marmonnai-je en reprenant contenance.

En face de moi, mon patron semblait s'amuser de ma gêne, sans être un seul instant dérangé par sa posture. Et moi, je mourrai d'envie de lui faire bouffer mon point serrer, alors qu'un frisson me parcourait l'échine.

Finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur se ferma sur son regard de braise, me laissant pantoise sur la moquette rouge du 42ème étage de notre bâtiment. Je n'avais aucune envie d'imaginer ce qu'allait subir le si beau bureau de Rufus ce soir. Heureusement qu'il était ciré tous les deux jours. Tournant les talons, je tentai de dissiper mon humeur noire en plaignant les agents de nettoyage, mais elle revenait à la charge. Je maudissais plus encore Reno de m'avoir laissé seule sur ce coup. Lui au moins, il se serait fait remarqué, dans cet ascenseur, et m'aurait épargné un spectacle des plus désagréable. Moi, j'étais bien trop petite pour cela.

- Cet homme est un bel enfoiré trop friqué, lâchai-je pour moi même.

Je relevai la tête en gagnant mon bureau, et m'y écroulai sans aucune grâce. Et un rapport rédiger, un !

- Elena ?

Surprise, je tournai la tête vers mon interlocuteur.

- Bonsoir, Tseng, marmonnai-je en apercevant le Wutaïen.

Debout dans le couloir, il haussa un sourcil, une pile de dossier entre les mains. Mon humeur maussade et mon allure peu glorieuse devait l'avoir alerté.

- Reno n'est pas avec toi ?me demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Et presque tous les soirs c'était le même cinéma. Tseng le protocolaire. Il me parlait toujours avec sérieux, et s'étonnait toujours de l'absence du rouquin à son bureau à une heure si tardive. Chose que je ne comprenais pas, vu qu'après tout ce temps à bosser ensemble, il aurait dû saisir que cet homme était un gros flemmard et un coureur de filles. Enfin bon, il faisait ses missions, c'était déjà ça.

- Non, je cois qu'il est une fois de plus parti s'amuser un peu, soupirai-je en me massant les tempes.

Tseng me fixa un instant, moyennement convaincu, alors que je sortais de quoi écrire.

Il fallait à tout prix que je me mette à ce rapport, ou il n'allait jamais être prêt.

Tseng resta planté quelques minutes devant moi alors que je commençai à réfléchir.

- Elena, tu es toute pâle, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, finit-il par soupirer.

Je relevai vers lui mon visage le plus sérieux.

- Non, j'ai un rapport à écrire, lui répondis-je en osant défier son autorité.

Mon vis à vis secoua la tête avant d'abandonner, me laissant à mon rapport de mission. Tseng et moi n'entretenions pas des relations très simples. Nous savions restés dans un cadre collègue-supérieur, tout en étant étrangement complice. Il n'était pas rare que je lui adresse un sourire depuis mon bureau lorsqu'il passait devant, ou encore que je me permette une pause café à ses côtés. Il avait beau être des plus froid et pas évident à dérider, comme disait Reno, c'était un homme que je respectais énormément. Après tout, il m'avait donné ma chance au sein de son équipe, sans jamais me dénigrer à cause de ma condition de femme. Une femme qui tient un flingue aux yeux du monde, c'est déplacé. Mais aux yeux de Tseng, ça ne l'a jamais été. Au contraire, mieux je savais le tenir, plus il m'estimait.

Alors que je tentais de me re concentrer sur mon rapport et les quelques lignes que j'avais déjà écrite, je sentis mes paupières se faire lourdes.

- Je crois que je vais dormir ici, moi, grognai-je en me redressant.

J'allais avoir une de ces têtes, moi, le lendemain. Pas coiffée, crevée, pas lavée. Ma féminité actuelle frisait le zéro absolu. J'en soupirai de plus belle. Je crois que jamais je n'avais autant soupirer en une seule et même journée.

J'allais m'amuser à compter mes soupirs, lorsque mon portable sonna violemment dans la poche de mon pantalon. L'attrapant en quatrième vitesse pour décrocher, je n'eus même pas le temps de m'annoncer qu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop me salua.

- Reno, marmonnai-je.

- Ouais, Eli, me répondit-il. Je suis devant l'ascenseur là. Je trouvais ça vraiment cruel de te laisser toute seule pour bosser ce soir, surtout que t'avais l'air carrément crevée.

J'ouvris des yeux si grands que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Reno ? Travailler ? Ou même me tenir compagnie ?

- B...bon, très bien alors, balbutiai-je en l'entendant raccrocher.

Peut être la soirée n'allait elle pas être si pénible, en fin de compte. Les histoires de Reno allaient me donner mal au crâne, mais au moins, je n'en serais pas réduite à parler au mur. Me replongeant pour la énième fois sur mon rapport largement inachevé, j'entendis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Reno était arrivée, je m'accordai le droit de sourire. Relevant la tête vers la porte de notre bureau commun, je me sentie très vite déchanter en reconnaissant le costume blanc et les cheveux blonds de notre patron.

- Patron, me forçai-je à articuler.

- Tu travailles bien tard, ma chère Elena, me glissa Rufus en s'approchant de moi.

Et lui, il semblait avoir finit plus rapidement que prévu. Il n'était même pas un poil décoiffé, alors que sa blonde devait être plus échevelée que jamais.

Je sentis le rouge me monter au joue alors qu'il s'emparait d'une mèche de mes cheveux rebelles.

- Il serait dommage que des cernes viennent entacher ton si joli visage, murmura-t-il alors que des picotements me parcouraient le cuir chevelu.

J'avais l'impression dérangeante d'être à la merci d'un fauve. Je n'aimais pas du tout la manière trop familière qu'il avait de s'adresser à moi, quoique cela crispe les muscles les plus profonds de mon ventre. Je déglutis silencieusement en tachant de ne pas trembler.

- Allez plutôt dire ça à votre secrétaire, répliquai-je en essayant de ne pas le regarder. L'exercice physique n'est pas conseiller aux femmes passant leur vie sur une chaise.

Lentement, Rufus lâcha mes cheveux pour faire glisser sa main contre mon visage. Avant d'enfin s'éloigner. Je sentis la pression dans mes côtes se relâcher d'un seul coup, alors que je me sentais incapable de rester les yeux rivés contre mon bureau. Cet m'énervait. Il était trop beau pour qu'on ne le regarde pas. Et il semblait s'en délecter.

- Il est vrai que l'exercice physique t'est plutôt réservé, Elena, susurra Rufus en envoyant valser une mèche pendu devant ses yeux.

Je me sentis violemment rougir devant son sourire carnassier. Et plus encore lorsque je vis Reno, médusé, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Finis moi ce rapport, m'ordonna enfin mon patron en contournant le rouquin.

- Bien, patron, soupirai-je en posant une main contre mon front.

- Je sais bien que je suis le patron, l'entendis-je rétorquer avant que ses pas ne s'éloignent définitivement.

Et il espérait sincèrement que je termine son rapport après ça.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eclipse1995: Et tu n'as pas fini d'en détecter ! Merci de ta review, en tout cas :D**

**Une petite review ?**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Pour une histoire de potiche<p>

- Sans rire, la réaction du boss est claire ! Il veut te …

- Reno...La ferme !

Pour la quinzième fois de la nuit, j'appuyai sans grande conviction sur le bouton de notre meilleur aide de camp. La machine à café. Le tout en roulant des yeux agacés vers Reno, qui s'époumonait depuis le début de la soirée à me faire comprendre le sens caché du ton qu'avait employé ce cher Rufus Shinra. Et je n'en pouvais clairement plus d'entendre parler des envies indécentes de ce gosse de riche depuis plusieurs heures, le nez plongé sur un rapport des plus barbant, un café serré dans la main pour tenir éveillé. Ce rapport était une horreur à rédiger. Plus long que les autres, chose que je ne m'expliquais pas, et bien plus compliqué. L'affaire avait plutôt intérêt à mériter une telle prise de tête, bien que cela ne me regarde en aucun cas.

Lentement, je regagnai mon bureau, avant de m'effondrer sur ma chaise en prenant grand soin d'agripper comme il se doit mon café. Reno, assis juste en face de moi, se balançait d'avant en arrière en souriant. Je ne voyais pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à me voir aussi épuisée. Enfin bon, il y avait longtemps que j'avais cessé de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous la crinière rousse de cet homme.

- Il est quelle heure là, maugréai-je en saisissant mon stylo. 4 heure ? 3 ?

Reno s'empara de son téléphone, avant de le refermer pour le laisser sur le bureau.

- Il est exactement 3h45 du matin, et nous avons encore la moitié de cette chose à rédiger, me répondit-il en se recoiffant.

Je n'eus pas la force de grogner un « c'est pas vrai » bien senti, que je laissai mon front tomber bruyamment sur le bois du bureau. En plein dans les feuilles chiffonnées.

- Je crois que je vais allée prendre une douche, finis-je par soupirer en avalant d'une traite mon café.

Par chance, et c'était sans doute la seule, notre étage était doté de vestiaires et de douches pour les cas comme celui ci. Et il était bien triste de devoir les utiliser. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir m'étaler dans un bain. Enfin, on fait avec les moyens du bord.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me dirigeai vers le fond de notre étage, à moitié écroulée sur moi même tant le poids de mon corps semblait avoir augmenté. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. Ce n'était pas humain de travailler comme ça. Tout ça pour cet enflure de gosse de riche, qui devait actuellement se prélasser entre des draps frais, dans les bras d'une de ses salopes de secrétaires surgelées. D'un geste tellement mou que je le crus incapable d'arriver à terme, je saisis une mèche de mes cheveux. Ils étaient à peu près retombés, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Arrivée dans notre minuscule vestiaire, je me ruai sous la douche, prenant à peine le temps de me déshabiller. Tant et si bien que je dus retirer une de mes chaussettes alors que l'eau commençait à me tomber dessus. Cela me fit un bien fou. Comme si le jet puissant et tiède avait dénoué mes muscles si tendus en à peine quelques secondes. Cela me laissait le temps d'évacuer toute l'agitation dans ma pauvre tête dû aux récents événements. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux humides, le front collé à la paroi de la douche. Si j'étais si fatiguée, c'était uniquement à cause de mon supérieur. Cet homme m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Nous en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Il se croyait tout permis. Je le détestais sincèrement. Il me mettait mal à l'aise et hors de moi, et semblait s'en délecter à un tel point que s'en était répugnant.

J'abattis mon poing contre le mur de la douche, avant de stopper l'eau, revigorée. Ce sale con n'avait aucun savoir vivre, de toute façon.

- Allez ma petite Elena, c'est pas le moment de flancher, marmonnai-je pour moi même en me séchant.

M'habillant en quatrième vitesse, je saisis mon peigne pour le passer dans mes cheveux fous. Je dus les dompter à plusieurs reprises de chaque côté avant qu'ils ne ressemblent de nouveau à quelque chose. Mes cheveux étaient un peu le reflet de mon intérieur. Alors étant donné que je frisais la syncope dès qu'arrivait Rufus Shinra, leur état ne pouvait être que déplorable.

Les plaquant avec un peu d'eau froide, je finis par sourire faiblement. Une petite victoire. Ne manquait plus que ce rapport, et je pouvais attaquer la journée d'une humeur un peu moins maussade. Aussi je quittai la salle de bain à peine trente minutes après y être entrée. Il devait être un peu plus de 4h maintenant. Dans deux heures, nous embauchions, et le bâtiment allait commencé à se remplir. Notre nuit blanche n'allait pas être rattrapée tout de suite.

Je rejoignis Reno en grommelant après tout cela et mon manque de sommeil, traînant des pieds sur la moquette.

- Allez Eli, m'accueillit ce dernier. Il nous reste plus grand chose !

Je levai des petits yeux tristes vers lui. Oui, la moitié de la feuille, quoi. Reno ne se rendait jamais compte de la quantité de travail à fournir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne travaillait jamais. Moi, qui avait la sérieuse habitude de toujours me fourrer dans les papiers qu'on me donnait, j'en savais déjà plus que lui. Et finir ce rapport en à peine deux heures ne serait pas une chose facile.

- Une chose est sûre, si Rufus te voyait comme ça, il aurait plus du tout envie de te parler comme il l'a fait !s'esclaffa le rouquin en me voyant attraper après deux essais un stylo sur mon bureau.

- Arrêtes un peu avec ça, bougonnai-je. Il parle comme ça à toutes les filles de l'entreprise.

Reno hocha négativement la tête avant d'écrire une phrase sur le rapport.

- Uniquement avec celles qu'il souhaite se faire, rigola-t-il enfin.

- Et comme il veut se faire toutes les filles de son entreprise, ou les rares qu'il n'a pas encore plaqué contre son bureau, ça rejoint un peu ce que j'ai dis, rétorquai-je en griffonnant.

Reno avait l'art et la manière de ressasser tout ce qui pouvait concerner les relations humaines. Selon lui, c'était les choses les plus intéressantes au sein de notre multinationale. Certes je trouvais cela amusant quand cela parlait d'un des membres de l'équipe scientifique qui couchait avec une secrétaire à l'insu de sa femme, mais nettement moins quand j'étais liée au ragot. Surtout ce genre de ragots là.

Secouant la tête, je me replongeai dans mon boulot, alors que le roux semblait l'avoir un brin abandonné. Son aide ne s'était finalement pas beaucoup faite sentir, si ce n'est pour mon moral. Il m'avait plus porté compagnie qu'autre chose. Et là, alors que je jetais mes dernières forces dans la bataille, lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de jouer avec mon pot de stylos. C'en était déprimant.

C'est finalement au bout de deux heures et demi que je m'autorisai à relever les yeux de mon bureau. Des yeux sans aucun doute cernés au possible, et rougis par la fatigue. J'en laissai tomber mon stylo, alors que Reno me regardait comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Brandissant le rapport devant lui, je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire nerveux. Fini. Je l'avais enfin terminé. Au bout d'une nuit entière de travail, ce rapport était à mes yeux parfait. De toute façon, le patron avait intérêt à ne rien dire. Sinon, j'allais lui faire avaler.

- Et la victoire est à moi, soufflai-je.

- Et moi alors ?s'exclama Reno en fronçant les sourcils.

Blasée, je lui lançai un regard presque meurtrier.

- T'as rien fichu, ou presque, crachai-je. Alors laisse moi au moins ce mérite.

Le rouquin ne tenta pas plus de négociations, me voyant fatiguée et à bout de nerfs. Me levant, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Tseng afin de lui remettre le précieux document. Il le ferait passer au patron lui même. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'embêter plus encore. En plus, la pile de dossier à traiter n'étant pas encore tombée, cela allait me donner un peu de temps pour me poser.

Je fus néanmoins surprise de ne trouver personne dans le bureau du chef de notre unité. Il était entièrement vide. Pas une seule trace du brun.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, soupirai-je en sortant.

Il fallait croire que j'allais devoir monter. Les épaules affaissées, je me traînais donc vers l'ascenseur, particulièrement maussade. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Mais alors vraiment, aucune envie. Pourquoi Tseng n'était jamais là quand j'avais besoin de lui ? Croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, j'entrai dans la cabine en verre avant de pianoter sur l'interface pour indiquer le dernier étage. Adieu, repos du guerrier pourtant tant mérité.

La porte se referma devant moi alors que je marmonnai plusieurs jurons bien sentis. Je sentais la journée particulièrement pourrie déjà bien entamée. En plus, je mourrai de fatigue, et ma patience s'en voyait diminuée. Aussi, je tapotais du pied dans l'espoir que ce fichu ascenseur accélère. J'en gardais un assez mauvais souvenir, alors me trouver de nouveau à l'intérieur ne m'était pas franchement agréable. Finalement, un petit bruit de clochette m'indiqua mon arrivée, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur la luxure démesurée des quartiers du maître. Je m'apprêtai à décroiser les bras afin de sortir, lorsqu'une ombre massive s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Levant des yeux involontairement mauvais, je me sentis pâlir devant le sublime petit sourire qui se dessinait dans le coin des lèvres de Rufus Shinra. J'en serrai les dents. Mais pourquoi lui. Pourquoi dans ce foutu ascenseur. Pourquoi encore.

- Bonjour Elena, me glissa-t-il, sourcils haussés, presque hautain.

Cet homme était détestable.

- Bonjour, répliquai-je froidement en détournant le regard.

Il sembla s'en amuser, car il fourra une main nonchalante dans la poche de son impeccable costar.

- J'allais descendre, mais il faut croire que tu étais suffisamment impatiente pour venir me chercher toi même, lâcha-t-il, détaché.

Je sentis le rouge me monter au joue, alors que ma main froissait de plus en plus le rapport que je devais lui remettre.

- Je venais vous remettre notre dernier rapport de mission, assénai-je enfin avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable.

Il s'en empara alors que je tendais à peine la main, avant de le plier et de le glisser dans sa seconde poche, presque indifférent. Un rapport que j'avais passé la nuit entière à rédiger. Monstre. Je sentis ma colère monter d'un cran, alors que les étages descendaient trop lentement.

- Toujours aussi sérieuse et charmante, ma chère Elena, soupira Rufus en glissant une main sur ma joue.

Brusquement, je reculai, sur la défensive. Me collant à la paroi, j'eus l'impression d'être une bête traquée. Je n'aimais pas du tout cela. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise. Je me revoyais sans cesse la veille, à la même place, à regarder sa secrétaire enrouler ses jambes autour de son corps. Et je me sentais bien vulnérable, aujourd'hui, seule avec cet enfoiré.

- Et raisonnable, grogna le blond en retirant sa main.

Ma réaction semblait l'avoir quelque peu calmé, bien que son sourire railleur reste bien trop présent. J'aurais pu le frapper pour le faire disparaître. Me redressant lentement, je croisai les doigts. Le silence devenait plus lourd que de la pierre en à peine quelques secondes. Je n'aimais pas cet homme. Sa présence me dérangeait. J'aurais voulu lui rendre cette gêne, mais j'étais incapable d'un tel manque de manière.

Finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Haussant les sourcils, je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'interface. Je n'étais pourtant pas arrivée à mon étage. Relevant les yeux, je vis la silhouette familière de Tseng rentrer dans la cabine, se calant près de moi. Et j'en fus incroyablement soulagée. Je laissai même un sourire fendre mon visage si impassible, alors que Rufus s'était clairement rembruni. Ce salaud ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Tseng ne sembla pas comprendre mon changement d'humeur, et me jeta un regard interrogatif. Ce qui me laissa pantoise. Une idée germant dans le creux de ma tête, je regardai de nouveau Rufus. Avant de violemment rougir. Me craquant les doigts, j'adressai un petit sourire désolé à Tseng. Avant de l'attraper par le col, et de l'embrasser comme jamais je n'avais embrassé, sous le regard médusé de mon patron. Ce dernier sembla tellement surpris et troublé qu'il aurait pu en lâcher un cri si son égo ne l'avait pas retenu. Surveillant l'interface alors que je retenais Tseng contre moi de mes deux mains serrées contre son costume, je sentis le temps se faire un peu long. Et Rufus Shinra se tendre de plus en plus. Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais pu mettre mal à l'aise ce cher gosse de riche, alors j'en aurais éclaté de rire. Pourtant, à le voir derrière les épaules du Wutaïen, il était clairement mal à l'aise. Et terriblement agacé.

Finalement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le bon étage, et je pus enfin libérer le pauvre Tseng de mon étreinte de fer. Je crus que Rufus allait arraché la porte, alors qu'il la poussait violemment pour pouvoir passer le plus vite possible. Sous mes yeux mi amusés, mi étonnés.

Tapotant doucement l'épaule de Tseng, qui vraisemblablement, n'en revenait pas, je finis par sortir à mon tour.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tseng, soupirai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Je ne suis pas adepte des promotions canapés.

Mon supérieur haussa un sourcil.

- J'avais juste un petit différent à régler, marmonnai-je en fixant le dos impeccable de notre chef.


	4. Chapter 4

**Orellia: Ahah ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! En fait, si je vous laisse poirauter, c'est aussi parce que j'ai énormément de choses à faire en dehors ;). **

**Naya: Ravie que cela te fasse rire x). ET je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Un gros merci !**

**Cracotte16: Un gros merci à toi :)**

**Eclipse1995: Je crois qu'on a tous déjà vécu ce genre de soirée ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Alerte rouge pour une partie de surf<p>

- Tiens Elena, tes dossiers de la journée.

D'un geste crispé, Tseng me tendit une pile de feuille sans même m'oser un regard. Assez surprise, je lui retournai une question par le biais d'un regard parlant. A laquelle il ne sembla pas faire attention étant donné qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Lentement, je lui pris donc les dossiers des mains, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils sous la tension de mon supérieur.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que...

- Plus tard, me coupa-t-il sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

Sa froideur ne fit qu'un tour dans mon petit crâne fatiguée avant que je ne parvienne à mettre enfin une justification valable dessus.

- J'y crois pas, tu m'en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé ?m'exclamai-je alors, stoppant Tseng dans son élan de fuite. Ça fait presque une semaine !

Affalé sur la chaise de son bureau, à quelques pas de moi, Reno étouffa un léger rire. Les mains croisés derrière la tête, visiblement las de ses si longues heures de travail, le rouquin passait de moi à Tseng avec un air plutôt moqueur.

- Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?soupira-t-il alors que Tseng se retournait pour me faire face.

Maudit soit il. Mon supérieur sembla s'empourprer à peu près autant que moi alors que Reno s'esclaffait allègrement. Mais qu'avais je fait au monde pour mériter pareil phénomène comme collègue de bureau ? Réajustant son col de chemise, Tseng me semblait de plus en plus sous tension. Et moi, je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre.

- Elena, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on est censé faire, me dit aussi posément que possible le brun, tout en fusillant Reno du regard.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute !m'exclamai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Je sentais Reno sur le point d'exploser de rire alors que Tseng me dévisageait gravement. Je devais avouer qu'à certain moment, j'en avais plus que ras le bol de bosser entourée d'hommes. Même si, sur ce coup là, j'étais quelque peu fautive, je devais bien l'admettre. Mais aussi protocolaire soit il, Tseng pouvait tout de même faire un effort pour comprendre. Et ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Enfin, je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus non plus !repris-je.

Le brun blêmit à ce propos, mais reprit peu à peu contenance.

- Peut être Elena, mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça, contra-t-il durement. Si tu avais des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un, c'est la personne concernée que tu aurais dû embrasser, certainement pas moi. Et pas par vengeance.

Sur ce, il tourna définitivement les talons, laissant claquer la porte du bureau derrière lui. Pantoise, je ne pouvais que le regarder partir, encore choquée de ce qu'il m'avait dit, ma pile de dossier entre les mains. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol alors que je retournais sa dernière phrase dans ma pauvre tête. Embrasser la personne concernée. Embrasser Rufus Shinra ! Mais bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore. Ce n'était pas une chose que je pouvais faire.

Je secouai la tête en ramassant les feuilles. N'importe quoi. Certes, je ne le pouvais pas, mais je ne le voulais certainement pas. D'accord, cet homme avait un charme fou, un physique ravageur, un sourire pur lequel on aurait pu se damner. Mais il restait et resterait toujours le détestable Rufus Shinra.

- C'est complètement idiot, soupirai-je alors en me rasseyant à mon bureau.

Reno haussa un sourcil en croisant ses jambes sur son bureau, avant d'éclater de rire. Lui lançant un regard incrédule, j'attendais qu'il m'explique pour la énième fois cette soudaine crise de rire.

- C'est peut être idiot, n'empêche que t'as quand même mis un certain temps à réagir, se moqua-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus grands. J'allais vraiment finir par croire qu'ils se liguaient tous contre moi. C'était dingue, ça. Ils voulaient à tout prix me faire que je mourais d'envie de coucher avec mon patron, ou quoi ? L'idée en elle même n'était pas désagréable, mais la personne concernée me déplaisait au plus haut point.

- Tu rougis, Eli, me glissa en plus le rouquin.

Je voyais rouge, aussi. Furieuse, je me tournai vers lui, les poings serrés.

- Et alors !m'agaçai-je. Que veux tu que je te dise !

Reno leva les mains en signe d'innocence totale, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Ce salaud de rouquin avait un don pour me mettre hors de moi. Attrapant ma pile de dossier, je lui en collai un coup assez violent sur le crâne, chose qui eut le mérite de lui faire cligner les yeux. Puis, je me rassis bruyamment, avec la ferme intention de ne plus faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que mon travail.

Chose qui se passa plutôt bien pendant près de deux heures. En effet, mis à part le bruit de notre machine à café toutes les quinze minutes, machine que Reno devait à force vénérer, il n'y avait rien qui puisse venir troubler ma paix. Mais, parce qu'il fallait qu'il y en est un, la porte de notre bureau s'ouvrit violemment sur Tseng, visiblement largement plus soucieux que d'habitude, pour ne pas dire en totale panique. Relevant la tête sur cette entrée fracassante, je la penchai légèrement sur le côté pour interroger de mon supérieur, alors que Reno semblait trouver un intérêt soudain à ses dossiers.

- On a un problème au 5ème sous sol, haleta Tseng en reprenant son souffle. Ce fou de scientifique à laisser une de ses expériences filer, et elle a exploser le réseau de canalisation du sous sol.

Je sentis mon visage se décomposer.

- Quelle genre d'expérience ?me hasardai-je, tremblante.

- Du genre potentiellement problématique, grogna Tseng. Elle est entrain d'inonder les sous sol.

Je compris la détresse soudaine du chef de notre unité. Ce scientifique était un véritable fou. Chaque fois qu'il décidait de faire quelque chose, cela finissait presque en guerre nucléaire. Et comme toujours, c'était à nous, l'unité des Turks, de régler le problème. Je crois que j'aurais pu le maudire, ce vieux fou, lui et toutes ses idées farfelues et inutiles. Comme si on avait besoin de ça, tiens !

Sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler ma veste, posée sur le rebord de mon fauteuil, je me ruai vers l'ascenseur, bientôt suivie par Reno et Tseng. Pianotant à une vitesse folle sur l'interface, je sentis la racine de mes cheveux me piquer au fur et à mesure que l'on s'approchait du terrain de guerre. Je me sentais trembler. Sur quoi allait on encore tomber.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je crus lâcher un cri lorsque de l'eau s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je fis quelques pas en avant, me retrouvant les genoux dans l'eau. Et j'en maudis plus encore ces tarés.

- Bon, il faut trouver la fuite et sa cause, maugréai-je. Reno, Tseng, allez chercher la bestiole. Vu ce qu'elle a fait, je pense qu'elle doit être assez volumineuse. Moi, je vais chercher un moyen d'arrêter l'eau.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, avant de se précipiter dans un couloir aux lumières clignotantes. Me laissant seule au milieu des câbles électriques coulés, et de plusieurs machines dont j'avais toujours ignoré l'existence. Charmant.

Je fis plusieurs pas en avant, tâtonnant pour ne pas trébucher. Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne les pieds dans un câblage, et tombe la tête la première sous la flotte. Pour en ressortir complètement paniquée et trempée, accrochée à ce qui me semblait être un bureau. Baissant les yeux, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Ma chemise était blanche. Et maintenant, dégoulinante d'eau. Mais pourquoi est ce que j'étais partie sans ma veste ? Jamais je n'avais autant maudis cet endroit, et pourtant, j'y étais depuis à peine dix minutes.

Grommelant, j'avançai péniblement en suivant le mur, en quête d'un éventuel tuyau explosé. En sachant que le 5ème sous sol n'était pas le plus petit, qu'une bête de laboratoire y rôdait, que le niveau montait, et que l'installation électronique complètement éteinte manquait de me faire tomber à chaque pas. Habituellement, j'adorais mon travail. Mais à certain moment, je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas choisi d'être serveuse dans un bar, comme toutes les filles de mon âge. Au lieu de patauger comme une idiote.

Trébuchant une seconde fois, je sentis mon crâne heurter un coin de table avant de sombrer totalement sous l'eau. Me débattant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je finis par en ressortir, haletante, tremblante, les cheveux en pétard. Posant une main sur mon front, je levai la tête. Les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Si ça continuait, j'allais finir dans le noir total. En priant pour que cela aille mieux du côté de mes compagnons, je me remis en quête de ces fichus tuyaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit violent et métallique me face sursauter. Roulant des yeux affolés derrière moi, je fus prise d'une certaine panique. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cet endroit. Luttant contre la force du courant qui se formait autour de moi, je forçai l'allure, tournant la tête de tout côté, jusqu'à ne plus faire attention à ma direction.

Ma course pris fin lorsque je heurtai quelque chose, me projetant une nouvelle fois dans l'eau de plus en plus haute. Secouant la tête, paniquant de plus en plus, je sentis ma respiration se faire rauque alors que j'essayai de me relever. Pour finalement me faire attraper par une poigne de faire, et me faire remettre sur mes pieds. Je sentis la pression de deux mains agrippées à mes épaules, avant de me sentir légèrement secouée.

- Mais que diable fiches tu ici ?

La voix m'était un peu trop familière. Relevant les yeux, je tombai sur le costar blanc trempé, et sur les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, de notre cher futur Mr Shinra. Et lui, que fichait-il ici ? A me tenir par les épaules, un peu trop près, à mon goût. Sa proximité me laissa d'ailleurs rougir avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Son corps dégageait une chaleur agréable, et je me sentis presque attirée par sa chemise détrempée. L'idée de la déboutonner entièrement me traversa même la tête.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, finis-je par rétorquer en chassant mes idées tordues. Parce que moi, je ne fais que mon travail. Vous, votre travail consiste à nous donner des ordres, et à vous envoyer vos secrétaires. Pas à patauger dans les sous sols.

Je sentis l'homme en face de moi se détendre, comme si chacune des piques que je lui avais envoyé l'amusaient. Un sourire taquin s'étira sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il me lâchait peu à peu les épaules.

- Et bien, figures toi que je connais mon bâtiment, répliqua-t-il. Et je ne désire pas vraiment le voir couler à cause de ces abrutis des sous sols. J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir.

- Et maintenant que vous avez vu, vous avez une brillante idée pour nous sortir de là, peut être ?grognai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

Rufus me désigna une porte un peu plus loin.

- Derrière cette porte, il y a le principale embranchement des canalisations des sous sols, m'expliqua-t-il. Si on parvient à stopper l'eau depuis ce niveau là, l'eau va cesser d'affluer.

Relevant la tête vers lui, je fronçai les sourcils. Depuis quand était il responsable, lui ? Secouant la tête, je le regardai un instant se diriger vers la fameuse porte, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Nous pataugeâmes pendant bien cinq minutes avant de parvenir jusqu'à sa poignée. Elle était déjà ouverte, et autant inondée que les autres pièces. D'un geste purement galant, Rufus exécuta une révérence en m'invitant à entrer la première. Chose totalement inutile dans ce genre de situation. Enfin bon.

Il allait m'emboîter le pas lorsqu'un grognement lourd retentit depuis le couloir. Mon sang se glaça, et une peur aiguë me traversa les entrailles. La bête. Je l'avais presque oublié. Plusieurs bruits brusques de meubles que l'on renverse et bouscule me firent frémir. Les autres ne l'avaient pas arrêté. Elle se promenait dans le couloir.

- Elena.

La voix de Rufus me fit tourner la tête, me ramenant dans un semblant de réalité. Glacée par l'eau et la peur, je tremblais de toute part. J'avais beau haïr cet homme, je devais avouer que sa présence avait néanmoins quelque chose de rassurant.

- Aides moi à fermer la porte, chuchota-t-il.

Je m'exécutai sans poser la moindre question. La porte fut difficile à fermer, ce à cause de la pression de l'eau. Je crus que jamais nous n'y arriverions. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle claque sous nos efforts. Mon front en sueur, je l'essuyai pour retrouver un semblant de tenu. Avant de me souvenir que ma tenue était tout sauf présentable.

Je me sentis violemment rougir en baissant les yeux vers ma chemise. Transparente à cause de l'eau, et sous la lumière encore claire de la petite pièce dans laquelle nous étions enfermés. Rufus haussa les sourcils en me voyant me tortiller nerveusement. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais parmi tous les hommes présents à ce sous sol, il avait fallut que je me retrouve avec lui.

- Bon, il faut boucher tout ça, à présent, marmonna mon patron en me désignant un large tuyau. Mais avec quoi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait évidemment pas réfléchit au moyen de boucher ces fichus tuyaux. Tuyaux qui n'étaient pas en très bon état, à en juger par l'énorme trou béant qui laissait l'eau s'en échapper. Inutile de chercher plus longtemps la fuite. Au moins, nous avions eu un peu de chance.

Lentement, je m'approchai des tuyaux, luttant comme je le pouvais pour ne pas trébucher. Le trou était énorme et difforme. Nous n'avions rien pour le boucher comme il fallait, mais il fallait à tout prix arrêter l'arrivée d'eau.

- Votre veste, m'exclamai-je alors.

- Pardon ?s'étonna mon patron en haussant les sourcils.

- Je vous demande votre veste !répétai-je en haussant le ton.

Qu'il ne m'agace pas. J'avais trouvé un moyen de boucher temporairement ce fichu trou, alors qu'il ne commence pas à faire des siennes, ce fichu gosse de riche. Sinon, je le noyais. Cependant, il retira son vêtement sans rien dire de plus, et me le tendit, un sourire en coin lui déformant le visage. L'attrapant, je l'enfonçai nerveusement dans le trou, alors que le niveau montait de plus en plus autour de nous.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas coûté trop chère, grommelai-je en la bourrant autant que possible.

- J'enlèverai son prix à votre paye, répliqua Rufus.

- C'est trop aimable, soupirai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

L'eau continuait toujours de couler, malgré le vêtement obstruant son passage. Il m'en fallait plus. Le niveau me parvenait maintenant à la taille, et si cela continuait, il allait falloir que je plonge pour espérer atteindre la fuite. Jetant un coup d'oeil à ce que je portais, je finis par secouer la tête. Je n'allais quand même pas enlever ma chemise.

- Puis-je vous réclamer également votre chemise ?m'enquis-je avec amabilité.

- Et pourquoi pas la tienne, Elena ?me murmura Rufus en caressant sa lèvre de son indexe.

Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas le frapper. Il me dégoûtait.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, grinçai-je.

- J'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est jamais le moment, plaisanta mon patron en déboutonnant enfin sa chemise.

Finalement, je n'avais pas besoin de le faire moi même. Je mis cependant quelques minutes avant de comprendre qu'il me tendait le morceau de tissu. Les yeux rivés vers son corps, je ne parvenais pas à m'en détacher. Être aussi bien foutu aurait dû être interdit par la loi. Je crus me gifler lorsque son sourire s'élargit, avant de saisir violemment la chemise qu'il m'avait gentiment offert. La calant avec sa veste, je finis par lâcher un soupir plus que soulagé quand, enfin, l'eau cessa de couler. M'essuyant le front, je ne pus retenir un sourire franc en me tournant vers mon patron. Toujours à moitié habillé, ce qui me fit rougir plus encore.

- Bon, et bien maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à sortir de là, et évacuer toute cette flotte.

Il avait parler sans se formaliser de mes rougeurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me gratifie d'un de ses sourires dont lui seul à le secret, chose qui me donna envie de lui en coller une.

- Je crois qu'on devrait se dépêcher, marmonnai-je. Cela ne tiendra pas longtemps, je pense.

En effet, il fallait qu'une vrai installation remplace bien vite celle de fortune que j'avais aménagé. Me dirigeant vers la porte, je tournai la poignée pour la tirer vers moi. Pour finir par froncer les sourcils en constatant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Tournant la tête vers Rufus, je lui intimai silencieusement de m'aider. Chose qu'il fit pendant près de dix minutes. Sans résultat. Une certaine peur me reprit, me serrant la gorge.

- Il y a trop d'eau de l'autre côté, m'alarmai-je.

- J'ai surtout l'impression que quelqu'un a eu la brillante idée de verrouiller les portes depuis le tableau de contrôle central pour éviter que l'eau ne se propage trop rapidement, m'expliqua Rufus en lâchant la poignée.

Je m'attrapai les cheveux en jurant, alors que la panique grandissait dans mes jambes soudain flageolantes.

- On nage dans les ennuis par ici, soupira mon patron en s'adossant à la porte.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Orellia: Comme tu dis ! Je pense qu'on lui pardonne tout dans une telle tenue xD**

**Cracotte: La voilà, cette suite ! J'aime bien le "juste" bloquée avec Rufus xD**

**Eclipse1995: LE niveau monte, plutôt. On en vient à Némo xD. Mais bon, faut avouer que c'est de circonstance. Batême de plongée** !

Chapitre 4 : Aqua splach

J'étais persuadée qu'un nombre incalculable de filles aurait tué pour être à ma place à ce moment. A pouvoir reluquer le si charmant Rufus Shinra à moitié dénudé. Mais moi, ce que je savais, c'est que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me trouver dans une situation toute autre. Je rêvais de mon bureau, de mes cafés, et même des blagues plus lourdes que lourdes de Reno. Et au lieu d'être confortablement installée devant mes dossiers à boucler, je pataugeais comme une idiote dans un cagibi des sous sols de ces abrutis névrosés de scientifiques.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais épuisée. Poussant pour la énième fois contre la porte, malgré l'assurance de mon patron quant à sa fermeture, je lâchai un gémissement paniquée en roulant sur le côté. C'était inutile. Quoi que je fasse, cette foutue porte refusait de bouger d'un pouce. M'énervant encore une fois sur la poignée, je me crus un instant capable d'agrémenter le dictionnaire de nombreux jurons encore inconnus.

- Merde, merde, merde !maugréai-je en poussant de toutes mes forces.

Derrière moi, Rufus se grattait la nuque nerveusement. Il semblait presque aussi angoissé que moi, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. La plomberie me rappelait toutes les secondes que l'installation précaire que nous avions mise au point n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Les bruits du métal craquant peu à peu sous la pression de l'eau laissait mon stress monter de plusieurs crans en à peine une minute. Ma peau était moite. Et pourtant, j'étais gelée. Je mourais de froid, claquant presque des dents.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !criai-je en donnant un coup de poing dans la porte. C'est coincé de chez coincé, on va jamais s'en sortir !

Une main sur le front, je m'éloignai de quelques pas, avant de me caler contre un mur.

- Du calme, Elena, soupira mon patron en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, alors qu'un rire nerveux me vrillait la gorge.

- Vous me demandez sérieusement de rester calme ?hoquetai-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je pense être suffisamment calme tous les jours, dans votre foutue entreprise de mes deux, pour m'autoriser à paniquer quand la situation le nécessite vraiment. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on est à deux doigts de se noyer.

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui crier dessus. Les poings sur les hanches, j'étais réellement énervée. Agacée par ce qu'il me demandait avec autant de faciliter. Rester calme, à la bonne heure !

- Elena, tenta de nouveau mon patron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne devrais pas...

- Je ne devrais pas quoi ? Hein ?le coupai-je en pointant un doigt accusateur contre son torse nu. Je ne devrais pas paniquer ? Mais votre honneur, patauger dans les ennuis, vous ne semblez pas franchement en avoir l'habitude ! Croyez moi, c'est un peu plus compliqué que de s'envoyer des putes contre un bureau en bois vernis !

Je devais être rouge, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la colère. Je ne supportais pas qu'il tente de me raisonner de la sorte. Cet abruti ne savait rien des ennuis. Et il n'en saurait jamais rien. Il avait ses larbins, nous, pour les régler à sa place. Qu'avait il cru, en venant se mêler de cette histoire ? Qu'il allait pouvoir tout régler grâce à son fric ou son statut de boss ? Non, certainement pas. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était une situation réellement paniquante. Moi, je savais. Il n'était pas rare que je me retrouve avec le sang d'un innocent sur les mains, ou avec une bande de malfrats à mes trousses, au milieu des taudis boueux et immondes.

M'essuyant le visage d'un grand revers de la main, je sentis mes yeux se tremper de larmes de rage. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je craquais. Littéralement.

- Elena, reprit alors mon patron, le plus calmement du monde.

Furibonde, je posai sur lui mon regard le plus mauvais. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, il posa brutalement ses mains sur mes épaules, me forçant ainsi à rester en place.

- Je te demande de garder ton calme, m'ordonna-t-il en soutenant fermement mon regard.

Lentement, je sentis mes muscles se détendre. Ou plutôt, me lâcher complètement. Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer, tomber de mes jambes devenues flageolantes. Plusieurs frissons me parcoururent le dos, alors que mes cheveux trempés se collaient de plus en plus à mon visage, glacés.

Un horrible bruit de métal me ramena finalement à la réalité, et je me dégageai de la prise de Rufus, qui ne se donna pas la peine de me retenir. Nageant jusqu'à notre réparation des plus modeste, je crus lâcher un cris en voyant celle ci faiblir dangereusement. L'eau passait de plus en plus à travers les tissus, laissant de nouveau grimper le niveau.

- Il faut sortir de là, murmurai-je sans parvenir à me détourner de la fuite.

Prise d'un furieux instinct de survie, je déboutonnai ma chemise telle une furie, sous le regard ébahit de mon supérieur. Avant de la retirer totalement pour la fourrer avec le bouchon de vêtement. Au diable ma fierté. Je préférais vivre.

- Je dois avouer que cette situation me plaît de plus en plus, ne pus se retenir de dire l'enfoiré qui siégeait juste à ma droite.

Le gratifiant d'un regard peu amical, je me rapprochai à grand pas de la porte.

- A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît !hurlai-je en tapant de toutes mes forces contre le métal.

Il fallait que j'ai de la chance. Au moins une fois dans ma vie. Il fallait que Reno ou Tseng soit encore là, quelque part, à proximité.

- Par pitié, soufflai-je en collant mon front à la porte, mortifiée.

Tambourinant comme je le pouvais, je cherchais un moyen pour calmer ma respiration de plus en plus rauque. Je cognais, autant que cela cognait dans le fond de ma poitrine. Je crus hurler de surprise lorsqu'un autre poing que le mien s'abattit brutalement contre la porte. Faisant volte face, j'écarquillai les yeux face au torse puissant de mon patron, à seulement quelques trop maigres centimètres de moi. Ou peut être pas assez, finalement, semblait penser mon instinct féminin.

- Je pense que le mien fait plus de bruit, m'expliqua Rufus en me montrant son poing serré.

Me gratifiant d'un sourire en coin, il baissa dangereusement les yeux vers ma poitrine pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Une envie furieuse de lui faire manger mon genou remplaça ma soudaine excitation d'idiote en chaleur. Moi, pas assez proche de Rufus Shinra ? Plutôt coucher avec un chien !

Je devais néanmoins admettre qu'il frappait fort. Cela semblait raisonner dans tout le sous sol, chose qui fit grimper en moi une vague d'espoir. Vague changée en tsunami lorsqu'enfin, une voix nous parvint de l'autre côté.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ouvrant grand les yeux, je ne retins pas mon cri de soulagement.

- Elena, c'est toi ?reprit la voix.

- Reno ! Oh Reno, merci, soupirai-je en me collant à la paroi. La porte est verrouillée, il faut que tu désactives la fermeture magnétique, ou on va y rester !

- On ?releva le rouquin.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pris pas la peine de m'attarder sur le sujet.

- Fais ce que je te dis !lui criai-je.

- D'accord, je fais ça aussi vite que possible, me promit mon collègue, que j'entendais déjà repartir.

Soulagée, je me laissai tomber dos à la porte. Frottant énergiquement mes bras, je me mis à claquer des dents. Je me rendis compte à cet instant à quel point je mourais de froid. J'étais glacée jusqu'à l'os. A côté de moi, les yeux clos, les sourcils froncés, Rufus semblait soucieux. Souriant pour moi même, je ne pus retenir mon étonnement quant à son comportement.

- On est sauvé, murmurai-je.

A cet instant, Rufus réouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne partage pas ton optimisme, grogna-t-il en me désignant la fuite bouchée.

Le tissu imbibé recracha une grande quantité d'eau, explosant presque sous le choc. Me couvrant le visage par réflexe, je fus éclaboussée de toute part, avant de sentir l'eau me cerner la poitrine. Le niveau montait. Encore. Mentalement, je priais pour que Reno fasse vite. Notre installation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Elle allait lâcher à tout instant.

- Reno, magnes toi, je t'en pris, grinçai-je en serrant les dents.

Deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur mes épaules tremblantes. N'osant pas me retourner, je calai sur mon visage une moue déformée et peu satisfaite. Pour quoi me prenait il, à me tripoter de la sorte. Sa poupée ? La situation était peut être préoccupante, il n'avait pas à agir avec moi comme si j'étais la dernière femme qu'il pourrait toucher.

- Lâchez moi, grognai-je en me dégageant de son emprise.

Rufus fronça les sourcils avant de tendre une main vers moi.

- Tu es glacée, marmonna-t-il en m'effleurant le bras.

- Non, sans rire ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Cesses donc de me rabrouer, tu es mon employée, pas ma mère, je te rappelle, reprit mon patron en me toisant dangereusement. Ne l'oublies pas trop quand je te propose de te réchauffer un peu.

Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Ce type était le plus détestable que je connaisse. Il n'y avait pas pire. Un vrai chien. Je me maudis d'avoir pu un seul instant me laisser séduire par sa beauté insolente. Je le haïssais, et cela ne serait jamais différent. Serrant le point, je dû me faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer dans ses jolies dents trop blanches.

Un grincement métallique suivit d'un énorme bruit de cassure me ramena à la réalité. Tournant la tête vers la porte, je la vis lentement s'entre ouvrir. Ne contenant pas mon sourire soulagé, je me ruai vers elle. Tirant de toute mes forces pour l'ouvrir plus vite, je fus terriblement heureuse de trouver mes collègues turcs de l'autre côté. Et ce, malgré ma tenue peu conforme ou mon patron abjecte.

ooo

- Je vous jure que je refais plus jamais ça, les gars.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que j'éternuai de plus belle. Depuis une demi heure, je ne faisais que ça, enroulée dans une grosse couverture, et posée dans un coin de mon bureau. Assis sur le sien, Reno me regardait en souriant gentiment. Tseng, sourcils froncés, paraissait bien plus soucieux. Moi, je claquais encore des dents, bien que ma température corporelle avait triplé depuis que j'étais sortie de ce merdier aquatique. Je m'étais promis au moins mille fois de ne plus jamais retourné dans les sous sols. Quoi que l'on me dise, je n'y remettrais pas un seul pied avant ma mort.

Me raclant la gorge, je retins de justesse un autre éternuement, avant de me pelotonner plus encore, frottant mes bras engourdis de froid.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne t'y obligeras pas, me rassura alors Tseng en m'apportant une tasse de café.

Lui souriant franchement, j'attrapai le breuvage qu'il me tendait avant d'y tremper les lèvres. La colère qu'il avait contre moi semblait entièrement disparue depuis que j'avais frôlé la noyade. Et je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre, au contraire. J'étais heureuse de voir le traumatisme de mon supérieur complètement envolé.

- Le premier qui m'emmène à la piscine je lui casse la gueule, grommelai-je en lançant un regard mauvais à Reno, qui se retenait visiblement de dire une connerie.

- J'ai compris, pas de surf cet été !esquiva-t-il en levant innocemment les mains.

Je n'eus pas le temps de rire, qu'une violente quinte de toux me vrillait les poumons. Poumons que je manquais de cracher sur la moquette. Me relevant avec difficulté, j'adressai un petit regard désolé aux deux hommes. Je luttai contre la fatigue pour rester avec eux. Et pour finir mes dossiers que j'avais laissé en plan. Mais je me voyais incapable de passer plus de quelques minutes avec un stylo en main, sans gratifier tout l'étage de quelques éternuements.

Saisissant de deux doigts fébriles un nouveau dossier, je sursautai lorsque la grande porte de notre bureau s'ouvrit soudainement. Sur Rufus Shinra.

- Tseng, j'ai besoin de toi, lança-t-il d'un air des plus détaché.

Il était de nouveau vêtu de blanc, bien que ses cheveux soient encore humides. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il me semblait fatigué.

- On va devoir...

Mon patron ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé par mes éternuements violents, que j'avais été totalement incapable de retenir. Penchée en avant, je tentai de me calmer, alors que le regard des trois hommes présents se fixaient de nouveau sur moi.

- Et toi, Elena, tu vas rentré chez toi, soupira mon patron.

Relevant mécaniquement la tête, je fronçai les sourcils. Non mais puis quoi encore ?

- Je...

- C'est un ordre, me coupa-t-il durement.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui obéir. Qu'il se le mette où je pense, son ordre.

- Je te ramène moi même, alors dépêches toi un peu, reprit mon patron en tenant la porte.

Surprise, je restais perplexe.

- Et pourquoi ça ?articulai-je de ma voix rauque.

- Parce que sinon je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas, rétorqua mon boss.

Résignée, je finis par me lever, et me diriger mollement vers la porte. Je ne pouvais pas discuter les ordres de cet enfoiré, de toute façon. Je tenais à mon poste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eclipse1995: Il en profite avant de mourir x)**

**Orellia: En même temps, c'est Rufus Shinra, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en profiterais pas :p. Et puis bon, Reno a dû sentir que ce n'était pas le moment.**

Chapitre 5 : Bain de vapeur et sautes d'humeur

Relevant brusquement la tête, je me frottai le visage, à moitié endormie. Malgré la vitesse à laquelle conduisait mon patron, je trouvais le moyen de m'assoupir. Pourtant, la route n'était pas calme comme dans les beaux quartiers. Les embûches n'étaient pas rares, et les virages serrés auraient au moins pu maintenir ma tête sur mes épaules. Mais je me sentais comme tirée par le sommeil. Ma respiration était plus lente que jamais, et ma tête appuyée contre la vitre laissait ma crédibilité s'envoler au fur et à mesure que nous roulions. Je commençais presque à donner raison à Rufus. Heureusement qu'il avait pris l'initiative de lui même me ramener et de ne pas me laisser prendre le volant. Je n'aurais pas été capable de faire trois mètres. Et j'enrageais qu'il ait à ce point raison. Ne pourrai-je pas lui donner enfin tort, à ce sale gosse de riche ?

Le dit gosse de riche finit par ralentir, et se garer devant un immeuble peu reluisant, dont le crépis s'effritait sur les multitudes de couches de vieille peinture. Mon immeuble, et mon appartement, perché au neuvième étage. Soupirant, Rufus se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se détacher et de descendre. M'étirant comme je le pouvais, j'entrepris de faire la même chose, lorsque ma portière s'ouvrit d'elle même. Emmitouflée dans ma veste, j'eus pour seule réflexe de relever des yeux vides et cernés vers mon agresseur. Je n'avais même pas été fichue d'attraper un flingue comme ma conscience m'aurait poussé à le faire en temps normale. Peut être n'était ce pas plus mal, je me serais sentie mal à l'aise de pointer une arme chargée sur mon patron, qui se penchait maintenant pour me détacher. Chose qui m'enragea encore plus. Même ça, je n'étais pas capable de le faire toute seule. J'avais autant de muscles qu'un mollusque anesthésié, depuis mon bain non volontaire. A croire que j'avais choppé une sérieuse crève. Je me présente, Elena, vaincu par un bain. Pitoyable.

- Tu habites au neuvième étage, c'est bien ça ?me demanda Rufus en s'écartant un instant.

Je hochai la tête en tachant d'être le moins aimable possible. De toute façon, il connaissait même le numéro de ma porte. Ce type savait tout sur ses employés. Me redressant, j'allais sortir de la voiture lorsqu'un bras puissant passa autour de ma taille. Surprise, je pâlis, avant de me débattre sans grande conviction. Mon enfoiré de patron n'y prêta pas un seul instant attention, et me souleva comme une poupée, avant de rentrer dans le médiocre hall de mon immeuble pourri.

- C'est bon, lâchez moi, je peux marcher, grognai-je en tentant de me rendre plus lourde alors que nous passions devant le concierge.

Le vieillard nous dévisagea moi et Rufus, lâchant presque la clope qu'il gardait continuellement entre les lèvres. Lui accordant néanmoins un sourire pincé, je reportais mon attention sur le connard qui me portait avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Je m'en voudrais de te laisser marcher seule, tu ne tiendrais pas un instant debout, rétorqua Rufus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et je ne souhaite en aucun cas que tu abîmes tes si jolies jambes en tombant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur mes dites jambes après cela, chose qui me donna la très désagréable impression d'être reluquée sans la moindre gêne. Ce qui était plus ou moins le cas. Ce type était le plus détestable que je connaisse. J'aurais tellement souhaité lui faire bouffer ses dents. Mais j'étais retenue par la seule force de ses bras, entrain de me faire trimbaler jusqu'à mon propre appartement. Qu'il n'espère même pas un seul remerciement de ma part. Je mourrais juste d'envie de lui faire ravaler son si séduisant sourire en coin. Sourire dont il ne se départit pas un seul petit instant, ce qui me fit rougir. La seule chose que j'étais encore en mesure de faire. Maudit soit son physique de rêve, à cet enfoiré trop friqué.

Nous gagnâmes le neuvième étage sans trop de dégâts, et mon patron se permit de fouiller lui même dans la poche de ma veste pour en tirer mes clés. Outrée, j'étais incapable de bouger, retenue par ses bras.

- Je cherche juste tes clés, Elena, je ne te touche pas, marmonna Rufus Shinra en s'attardant un peu trop à mon goût.

Je n'étais clairement pas convaincue par ce qu'il disait. Toujours est il qu'il finit par obtenir ce qu'il cherchait, et ouvrit ma porte sans aucun problème. Je voulais hurler à la violation de domicile, mais ma voix étriquée n'était capable de rien d'autre qu'un bref chuchotement.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pose enfin, mais il n'en fit rien. Surprise, je tentai de lui retourner un regard interrogateur, qu'il rejeta purement et simplement. Haussant les sourcils, je le vis ouvrir plusieurs portes, avant de trouver ma salle de bain. Rougissante, je le vis faire un rapide tour de la pièce. Si je n'avais pas été aussi éreintée, je l'aurais frappé. Puis, sans grande douceur, il me posa sur mon tapis, et réajusta son costard blanc.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu te plonges dans un bain bouillant, m'ordonna-t-il en passant la porte. Et que tu te changes.

Ahurie, je le vis fermer la porte. Secouant la tête, je me relevai avec difficulté, avant d'ôter mes vêtements trempés. Ce type était un des plus curieux qu'il m'ait été donné de côtoyer. Tournant les robinets, je me laissai glisser dans ma baignoire. Le contact de l'eau ne me fit pas particulièrement de bien. J'avais déjà trop mariné aujourd'hui. Pourtant, cela me réchauffa à un tel point que je crus m'endormir dans les vapeurs de mon gel douche à la cerise. Sursautant lorsque mon corps glissa un peu trop lors d'une de mes phases de sommeil imprévu, je pris la décision de m'extirper de ce bain forcé. A plusieurs reprises, je manquai de glisser, avant de me rattraper pour saisir une serviette. Ma tête ne cognait plus autant, et le froid semblait s'être échappé de mon petit corps. A croire que l'eau chaude m'avait tout de même revigoré un minimum.

M'enroulant dans ma serviette, je me séchai comme le pus. Puis je me figeai en cherchant mes vêtements du coin de l'oeil. Je n'en avais pas d'autre.

- Enfoiré, grinçai-je en appuyant mon front contre la porte de ma salle de bain.

Naturellement, il m'avait enfermé dans mon bain sans me laisser le temps d'attraper de quoi me changer, profitant de mon état de faiblesse pour que j'évite de me poser les questions nécessaires. Je n'avais plus qu'à traversé mon couloir à demi nue pour atteindre ma chambre.

Serrant le poing, je sortis de la pièce à petit pas mesurés, avant de bondir vers mon armoire. Je manquai de tomber en arrivant face à mon lit. Sur ma couette étaient posés, parfaitement dépliés, une chemise, un pantalon, et des sous vêtements. Chose que je ne laissais jamais traîner hors de mon armoire. Attrapant en vitesse ce que j'avais pour m'habiller, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, et la gêne me faire trembler. Il avait fouillé dans mon armoire. Dans mes vêtements. Dans mes sous vêtements. Furieuse, je claquai la porte de ma chambre avec toute la force dont j'étais actuellement capable, avant de regagner la pièce principale. Dans laquelle flottait une agréable odeur de thé, qui stoppa nette mes envies meurtrières. Comment ça, du thé ?

- Assis toi sur le canapé, il y a une couverture, m'ordonna une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

La mâchoire presque décrochée, je ne pus retenir mon corps fourbu de s'écrouler dans le dit canapé, et mes bras de s'enrouler dans la couverture délicieusement chaude. Me pliant en deux, je sentis une quinte de toux me prendre les côtes.

- Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires !crachai-je en me redressant, haletante.

Je vis Rufus revenir de ma minuscule cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Haussant les sourcils, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Oui, et pour te trouver des vêtements secs, répliqua-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. La tension se relâchant un peu, je le dévisageai sans pour autant laisser paraître le moindre sourire.

- N'es tu pas mieux comme ça ?enchaîna mon patron en me tendant la tasse de thé.

Mon thé au jasmin. Ouvrant de grands yeux, je balbutiai un bref merci devant sa soudaine prévenance. Rufus Shinra, prévenant. C'était bien la première fois. Je devais reconnaître que cette fois ci, il n'avait pas agi en ne pensant qu'à lui. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que je doive lui être reconnaissante de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il m'avait remmené chez moi alors que je mourrais de froid, m'avait porté jusqu'à mon étage alors que mes jambes ne me portaient plus, m'avait fait du thé, et sorti des vêtements secs de ma propre armoire.

- C'est trop aimable, échappai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- Qui a dit que je ne savais pas l'être, éluda mon patron en souriant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, laissant cependant un sourire gagner mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, pour une fois.

- Elena, je veux que tu te reposes, m'ordonna finalement Rufus en joignant ses mains. Je te veux en forme, demain.

- J'aurais pu l'être dès aujourd'hui si vous ne m'aviez pas mise en arrêt forcé, rétorquai-je en avalant une gorgée de thé, frissonnant dans ma couverture.

Rufus secoua la tête, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissante, maugréa-t-il en se levant. Je te signale que j'ai quitté mes fonctions rien que pour te reconduire à ton domicile, je t'ai porté jusque chez toi, et t'ai fait du thé, chose que je ne fais même pas dans ma propre cuisine.

Honteuse, je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse. Malgré tout ce que je lui reprochais, je ne pouvais pas le contredire sur ce point. Il aurait pu laisser la charge de s'occuper de moi à Reno ou a un autre des Turks. Peut être s'en était il senti contraint après m'avoir lui même entraîné dans le bordel des sous sols. Il était fautif de mon état, après tout. J'en étais également fautive, je devais quand même l'admettre.

- Le sous sol va être remis en état ?osai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, et dans peu de temps, j'espère, lâcha-t-il.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire cette fois non plus. Je savais mon patron enragé dès que les employés technique laissait une panne trop longtemps. J'étais presque tentée de moi même saboter leur travail pour le voir encore plus agacé. Peut être trouverait il alors autre chose à faire que se moquer des filles de son entreprise en leur laissant espérer une histoire d'amour démente avec sa majesté en personne. Elles tombaient toutes dans le panneau. Elles craquaient toutes pour son physique et ses trop belles manières, ses paroles doucereuses et pleine de venin. Toutes, sauf moi il me semblait.

Pensive, je me sentis ramener à la réalité par le regard dur de mon patron planté dans le mien.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, soupira-t-il. Et je veux que tu dormes, quoi qu'il se passe. Je t'attacherai à ce canapé s'il le faut.

La menace me fit froncer les sourcils, alors que je me recroquevillais plus encore sur moi même. Son regard de prédateur me fit un moment perdre pied. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me regarde comme ça. Certes, je n'aimais pas grand chose de cet homme, mais cela, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être mise à nue.

- Je veillerai à ce que l'entreprise ne te dérange sous aucun prétexte, reprit-il. Il est inutile de t'appeler pour ce genre de situation normale qui ne nécessite pas ta présence. Je préfère de savoir en forme pour les véritables crises, durant lesquelles tu nous es indispensable.

Je me sentis gonflée par ce semblant de compliment, et dû serrer les dents pour ne pas rougir d'avantage. Finalement, je suivis mon patron des yeux jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il rejeta sa veste sur ses épaules, et m'adressa un dernier petit sourire en coin qui me hérissa les cheveux sur le dessus du crâne, avant de quitter les lieux, visiblement fier de son petit effet. Comme si Rufus Shinra pouvait être autre chose que fier.


End file.
